class 2-A's trip to italy
by reborntsunaR27
Summary: a little payback for tsunayoshi's classmates are waiting in their little trip to italy. warning: wrong grammars,spelling and typos everywhere, if anything's is wrong,complaints question, etc, please message me. R27
1. chapter 1

"Japanese"

'Thoughts'

"Italian"

~in vongola mansion~

Vongola Nono sat on hischair reading a letter Rebornhad sent him, a furiousexpression on his face since his mist and cloud gaurdians had fought and destroyed the entire mansion and several miles of forest,Nono had lost his favoritecook that day,he had quit.

The letter read the following...

Dear old friend,

Tsuna's doing fine during his training and he's improving. The only problem is his schoolmates, he's always being bullied by his classmates, so i was planning on a little payback on them and bring them there, if only you'll give me your permissoin and take part on this 'little revenge', inform me immedietly

Sincerly yours

Reborn

nono agreed immediately permitting reborn to take his revenge on tsuna's classmates. After all they were stupid enough to hurt his beloved grandchild.

~namimori middle school~

Tsuna's class is currently having an english test. Tsuna answered all the questions without effort.

Tsuna ignored the teacher and the students suspious and surprised faces as he handed the test in.

"Dame-tsuna, did you cheat? You're already done with this?" His teacher asked, doubting him " sir, if i cheated then why am i the first one to submit insted of the one whose supposed to be already done?" He said with a straight face.

His classmate started whispering even boys

"How can dame-tsuna answer this test,when it's so damn difficult?"

"Is he really dame-tsuna, maybe he had a twin?"

"No, that's impossible, he doesn't have siblings" and so on.

'Think whatever you want, if you got a no.1 hitman for a tutor and you survive then you're one lucky bastard' tsuna thought and a small chuckle was heard.

*BAM*

The door slammed open revealing a hot, tall and based on his aura, mysterious man wearing a suit and a fedora hat known as reboyama-sensei

"chaos".

Reborn scanned the room to find his beloved dame-tsuna, after he find the target he smirks making tsuna blushed and hides his face in embarrasment, well not only him all the fangirls did too

" brats", he called out "your class had been chosen to take a vacation in Italy for 1 week and you don't have to worry about your expenses since the Vongola company will be our sponsor, just bring your change of clothes and pocket money to buy some souvenirs". Reborn look at tsuna with a wicked smirk.

Tsuna shivered, his instuition telling him that this is trouble.

"And you don't have to worry about your parent we already got their permission of you joining your class vacation" 'we got the permission by force actually, just to make sure' reborn said

"And you will skip todays lesson and study italian instead"

Tsuna felt another person other than reborn so he raised his hands, which reborn notice, "yes, tsunayoshi".

"uhm, is there someone at the door?" Tsuna asked, reborn smirk 'hn, he's sharp', " yes, there is, dame-dino come in here and introduce yourself" reborn said.

"Ah, reborn you don't have to call me dame-" he was cut off when he saw his beloved little brother,But before that every girls squeal that you can't hear anything orher that their voice

"Ah,otouto-tsuna!" Dino run to him to hug him but stop with a punch by reborn.

Making tsuna and the whole class sweatdrop

"Don't do anything reckless or else, now, introduce yourself" everyone in the room shivered even dino.

"Hai, hai reborn" he faced the whole class " hello, everyone, i'm dino-sensei and i will be teaching you the basic of italian, now here are some books and i will be calling a student to recite some basic, i will be giving you five minute to read"

~5 minutes later~

Everybody looked confident and they all looked at tsuna, and to all their surprise(except for the four, yamamoto, gokudera, kyoko and hana)tsuna didn't open the book, instead...was he sleeping?(badass boss here)

"Times up, now put down your books, i'll start calling names now"

"Tsunayoshi sawada"

Everybody laughed and wait for him to embarrass himself.

"Buon pomeriggio, como si fa a fare?" * tsuna said fluently.

Making his classmate jawdrop and mumbles filled the room.

Dino nods, "buono"* "next yamamoto takeshi"

Then their attention on yamamoto waiting for his answer.

Yamamoto stands up with his usual smile "ciao, dino, come stai?"*

Dino smiles, "buono" then yamamoto sat down again.

Like their reaction on tsuna their jawdrop, yamamoto saw their reaction then smirk.

Dino turn to gokudera whose glaring at him, "ciao, bastardo cavallone" *gokudera said without being called.this made dino sweatdrop ' i don't know if i should praise him or what' "b-buono" tsuna sweatdrop on dino and gokudera.

"T-then, let's start the lessons"dino said having enough after hearing gokudera.

~timeskip~

Tsuna just got home and trying not to laugh or cry because of what happened earlier

~flashback~

"Now, if you don't have passport we will we handle that but first give us your student ID so it would be ready by tomorrow" reborn said.

Their class rep. stands up and start collecting their ID then he reached tsuna " oi, dame-tsuna give me your ID" tsuna looked at him with a bored face "i don't have to, i already have a passport".

His classmates and teacher looked at him with surprised face. "what?! I thought you don't have one since you're no good, you can't even leave your mom" then they all laugh.

Reborn heard it and walk to tsuna and ruffles tsuna's hair "of course he has been out of the country and goes to italy he's been there cause he's the heir of the vongola co-" before he could finish talking tsuna covered his mouth.

"A-ahh, re-rebor-ah, reboyama-s-sensei-" tsuna back to his classmate who jawdrop, first was tsuna interupt reborn and second, HE IS THE HEIR FOR ONE OF BIGGEST COMPANY IN THE WORLD.

"H-he was just kidding, how can a 'no good' me be a heir of one of the largest company, r-right" tsuna waved his hand.

The class rep, laughed "Yeah he's right. He ca-" but he was interuped by reborn

"Then back to your seat i was just messing with you, anyway".

'REEEEBBBORRNNN!!!'tsuna mentally screamed, but he remembered the faces of his classmates when reborn announced that he's the heir of the vongola company/famiglia, it was priceless.

~end of flashback~

Tsuna was lost on his thought, before he knew it he was infront of his house

"tadaima" tsuna called out

Tsuna's mother, Nana peeked out of the kitchen "ara, tsu-kun, reborn-kun told me you're going with him to italy." Tsuna looked at his mother.

"I-i-i'm not with him, it's with the whole class" tsuna said then he felt a dark aura around her but her happy-go-lucky smile's still on her face.

"Ah,mom? D-don't worry, i won't get to my classmates and stay with r-reborn"

Tsuna said then the aura around her disappeard "okay, don't get loss and stay with reborn-kun, okay? Oh and i will also make you breakfast for tomorrow so wake up early."

Tsuna just nod and head to his room.

Translation:

* good afternoon, how do you do?

* good job.

* hello,dino, how are you?

* hello, cavallone bastard.

Another new story...i got impatient about this vacation things and some authors didn't finish theirs so i'm making my own ending.


	2. chapter two

Tsuna went to his room and saw reborn sitting on his table and looking intently at a paper.

Tsuna sighed and calmed himself " uhm, reborn, tell me something" tsuna crossed his arms and let out a boss aura "who decided to get my classmates to italy?".

Reborn smirks "me...and nono" tsuna flinch after reborn mentioned the ninth, "a-and why does grandpa have anything to do with this?" Tsuna asked.

Reborn ignored the question and just smirked and ruffled tsuna's hair, "he'll explain it, now get down mama's calling".

Tsuna just glared at him that looks like his pouting.

after that reborn left the room, 'tch, reborn and his crazy antics' tsuna complained as he kicked his chair.

~timeskip~

Tsuna woke up and there's still time so he took a quick bath and went back to his room half naked and only wearing a towel, the unknown presence outside his room can't decided to come in 'tsuna is really gonna kill me' they said while holding his nose, stoping blood from spilling.

~timeskip~

After their breakfast reborn answered his phone that was ringing.. "Yeah.. get the car, we'll be on our way" then he put it back on his pocket.

"Tsuna, let's go" then he walked out from the house, outside a limo was waiting.

"Reborn, don't tell me we're riding that? My classmates will think it's weird...and there's even the vongola's emblen!"

tsuna was left with no choice but to go with reborn's plans and wsnt inside the car. when they got to school all eyes was on the car to see who will come out, as they thought that it will be a celebrity on an important member of society(well, tsuna is) but the one who came out was their dame classmate, tsuna. a lot of whispering can be heard, while tsuna just pretend to not hear.

"as i thought, this was not a great idea" tsuna sighed, while reborn's smirk is not leaving his face, clearly enjoying his student misery.

reborn just looked at him." well, it's ninth orders so we can't do anything" then he walked to the class and a wider smirk formed on his lips.

he turned to the class and gathered their attention "can i have everyone's attention for a minute i have a very important annoucement, two senior will be joining us, sasagawa ryohei and hibari kyoya, and also a special guests mukuro rokudo and chrome dokurowhich is from kukuyo middle school"

some was shocked,fangirls,gasp and irritated*coughkyoyacough*.

"kufufufu~ i didn't expect that i would see the skylark again" mukuro said while busy playing with his trident.

hibari glared at the mist guardian "hn" was just his answer because he knows the pineapple(hey! ) lied.

reborn clapped his hands to get everyones attention" now everyone get in the bus, except tsuna, gokudera, yamamoto, ryohei, kyoya, chrome and mukuro" after the annoucment all the student looked at tsuna and his friends with a smirk thinking that they're in trouble.

what shocked them was that's not it, there's a limousine outside the school, the driver got off and bow his head to tsuna and his guardian and reborn, "decimo-sama, reborn-sama the car is ready to take you to the airport".

their jaw drop when the driver bow his head to tsuna and his friends and to reborn, the good thing is they didn't hear their conversation.

then they saw tsuna getting on the limo, "oi, dame-tsuna, you can't ride such an expensive looking limo, you might break something there" their teacher nezu-sensei said but reborn interupted "nezu-sensei, this limo is sent by my friend to get tsuna and his guar-friends".

nezu only clenched his fist "may i ask why?"

reborn looked at tsuna "let's just say his father and the president are a very close friends" reborn said with a smirk. tsuna sweatdrop with the other guardians.

nezu flinched "then i will be going back with the other students, if you'll excuse me." He turned and walked back,trying to gather some of his lost pride.

tsuna just stared at them, "reborn, what if i ride the bu-" he was cut off when he saw reborn with a dark aura, "shut up and get in" tsuna get in without a second thought.

they reach the airport safely and tsuna's classmate's were in awe .it was a very elegant airport, one of the airports owned by vongola that's made public.

"wow,look how big is this airport", "look, there's so many jetplanes and hellicopter" " yeah, look that's one orange...but many of them are black" " i wonder which one are we gonna use?" they all wondered.

"greetings, tsunayoshi-kun's classmates" a boy with an albino hair came out on one af the black jetplanes carrying a pack of marshmallow.

they all look at the newcomer and wonder why he knew tsuna.

sorry again, i'll make it up.

i ussually write it here, straight from me and i don't use notes so the notebook i brought is still useless, it's color orange the others have different colors depending on the story. like their flames..


	3. arrival

"so all of you are tsunayoshi's classmates,huh" the albino said in italian while going down from the jetplane.

every one wonders who is he and how did he know tsuna, everyone looked at tsuna whose looking at him with a smile "byakuran -san what are you doing here?" Tsuna said in italian fluently.

byakuran ruffles tsuna's hair and smile "how are you, tsunayoshi-kun? i'm here to escort you back to Italy." byakuran said in japanese.

"un,i'm good, i'm good, how abou-" tsuna was cut off when felt a murderous aura around a certain hitman, tsuna shivered from a distance, his classmate felt it too and shivered.

"a-anyway, l-let's go already, captain sebastian is waiting," tsuna's classmate's has "?" mark on their heads wondering who was he refering to, until they board the plane.

'hello, this is your captain speaking my name is sebastian and i will be your pilot and with a co-pilot tanaka-san"the pilot said "ho. ho.ho"tanaka-san said/laughed everyone looked at tsuna with a puzzled face,

'hey, didn't dame-tsuna mentioned his name before?'

'how come dame-tsuna knows the pilot's name?'

His classmates whispered. "Now we will be arriving italy in 12 hours, we have 2nd floor here, this is the first one where you can sit back and relax while on the second floor is where you can have snacks and play on the arcade section and there's also rooms there with beds you can sleep there since this will be a long ride, may i remind you please don't go to the end of the hallways because it's for the vongola decimo and his guardians only, the vongola decimo is currently sleeping there so please don't make too much noise, we wouldn't want to make you jump off out of the plane, would we" the pilot said with a scary chuckle at the end, everyone sweatdrop 'the decimo is scary' they all thought.

Then one classmate of tsuna noticed that their tsuna and his friends are gone including the visitors, " hey,dame-tsuna is missing" everyone looked at him "he must have went to the arcade already" " no, he told me he was going to sleep, because he said he had too much paperwork" how can dame-tsuna had paperwork when he's dame?" Tsuna's classmate's wondered

" didn't the pilot said the the decimo is asleep and dame-tauna is also sleeping, that means...he's sleeping with decimo" everyone sweatdrop on that one (stupid) student including hana.

'That's just stupid' hana thought.

Gokudera heard it cause he just got back from escorting tsuna to the office. Yamamoto is laughing as he holds Gokudera back.

"thet stupid guy who does he thing juudaime is?"

"Maa,maa~ they still don't really know who's the real tsuna yet so let them think whatever they want, it won't be for long" yamamoto said.

~meanwhile~

Tauna is sleeping on the couch on his office when the door slams open, then two of his guardians was fighting and enchanging blows.

Tsuna sat up with a dark aura surounding him "hibari kyoya,rokudo mukuro" he said while his hair is covering his one eye.

Hibari and mukuro stopped thenn looked behind them while shivering, only to see death, they know, once tsuna started calling their full names, he's pissed off.

~timeskip~

Tsuna is back to sleep,while hibari and mukuro have bruises on every part of their body " kufufufu~he gave us a one-sided fight again" mukuro said.

"Hn" is all hibari agreed(?) at mukuro's statement

Reborn saw how tsuna beat up his bloody guardians without even giving them a chance to fight back and sleep afterwards.

He went inside tsuna's office only to see an innocent kid sleeping like nothing happened.

Then reborn brush tsuna's hair with his fingers, then kissed his forehead "you've worker hard, i'll give a reward after all of this"reborn whispered to himself then left.

When the door closed tsuna opened his eyes and blush like a tomato 'r-reborn'.

Everyone's fun was completely stopped when the pilot spoke over the speakers again.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please go back to your seats and we will be landing anytime soon" everyone got back on their own seat.

Byakuran sat on one of the seats near the window, while still eating marshmallows next to him is his secretatry typing on his laptop arranging schedules for byakuran.

While rhohei and lambo is asleep and next to them is kyoko and hana.

Tsuna got back from his office, yawning he made his way on the seat, reborn sat next to him "got a good sleep?" Reborn asked tsuna blushed remembering reborns comment earlier. "Y-yeah".

~timeskip~

They got off the plane and saw many men in black lined outside the plane, when tsuna and his guardians got off the plane the men in black bows " welcome back, vongola decimo"

Tsuna's classmates were confused and looking behind him

"Hey,they said "decimo", where is he?"

"Where's the decimo?" Then asked eachother, their questions was answered when tsuna smiled and raised his hands to signal the m.i.b to raise their head.

'HE'S DECIMO!!!' His classmates mentally screamed.

Reborn and tsuna's guardians smirked watching at the students priceless expression.


	4. vongola mansion(paintings)

'HE'S DECIMO' tsuna's classmates mentally screamed.

reborn and tsuna's guardians smirk watching their classmates and teacher priceless expression.

~now~

"so, dame-tsuna is vongola decimo and the heir of the vongola company?"

one of tsuna's classmate said/asked.

gokudera heard him called tsuna"dame" and got angry. he was about to light his bombs when tsuna stop him. "but juudai-" gokudera was cut of when tsuna looked at him with a please-stop-it-look

gokudera looked at his boss then put the bombs back, then he nods "it's okay gokudera-kun, since were here, i can show them the 'me' here and not in japan. i'll show them my life here" then tsuna smiled.

the guardians shivered realizing what they've done to their precious and innocent tsunayoshi, byakuran just smiled while the class was just simple (unfortunately) clueless about the life of their dame-tsuna.

while they were busy remembering and shivering three limousine parked in front of them.

the driver on each limo goes out of the of each car then bowed at tsuna and his guardians "welcome back, decimo" they greeted in unison.

tsuna smiled at them "i'm back" tsuna said, he's classmates jawdropped at tsuna's , 'he just spoke fluently!!' they all thought with a verry funny expressions they can't hide.

tsuna chuckled. then faced them. "minna, please get on the cars."

reborn interupted "boys and girls will be on separate cars and the vongola dcimo along with his guardians will be together"

they all get to their assigned car. then tsuna and company get in theirs.

tsuna sat near the window next to him is reborn, then he leaned to the door and used his arm to support him, "fufufu, i think going her won't be that bad at all" he then let out a soft chuckle, then looked at his guardians then to reborn.

"reborn, could you tell the ninth to stop your revenge plan"

Reborn flinch then smirked. "You have a very strong intuition,very well but, but only because i know you're planning on something".

Tsuna smirk then looked outside the window. "Not really" the guardians shivered and byakuran just smiled while eating marshmallow. (i almost forgot about him).

reborn picked up his phone then dialed the ninth's number, when he heard the the ninth's voice he smirked "your gradson is pretty clever,he want us to stop our play time"then he looked at tsuna then smirked "what a bad kid"

tsuna heard a laugh on the phone then snatched it from reborn "hey, Grandpa"tsuna said, "i would like you stop avenging me,if you really want a show," tsuna smiled then looked at his guardians making them frozen stiff "i'll give you a show." then he smirked.

~timeskip~

after minutes of waiting they reached the vongola mansion the whole class was in awe when they saw how big is the mansion, the tsuna got off from the car along with his guardians then smirk, "i'm home" he said.

then an old man came out from the front door with his friends/guardians.

"tsunayoshi-kun, welcome home" the old man said.

tsuna smiled then approach the man. "grandpa, i'm home" he said with a smile.

his classmates start chattering when they heard him.

"now, why don't you let your classmates come inside, i bet they're tired from the trip." nono said with a smile, a smile like an any ordinary old man.

Then everyone bows at him. "Thank you for letting us stay here" then all said in unison.

They all entered the mansion and the first thing they say is a portrait of a certain blonde with a gravity defying hair like tsuna, "hey, who's that person on the painting? Doesn't he remind you of someone?" Their class representative asked another classmates.

They all looked at the painting and at tsuna who's also looking at the portrait with a warm smile a if he's looking at the most beautiful painting in the world.

They looked at the picture again, then at tsuna, then at the picture again

"Ehh, dame-tsuna!!!" They said while tsuna looked at their way then smile, " what is it?" looking innocently.

Reborn saw this and the other guardians ' please wipe off that innocent look' reborn thought to himself.


	5. vongola mansion (part 2)

"ehh, dame-tsuna!!!" they all said then tsuna looked at their way and smile "what is it" he asked innocently.

reborn saw this and the other guardians 'please wipe out the innocent look ' reborn thought to himself.

they all looked at the picture once again and they notice one thing, that is the people around him all looks familiar.

"wahh!! why is gokudera-kun, yamamoto-kun, hibari -senpai and ryohei-senpai in the picture with dame-tsuna, and also who is that creepy guy" mukuro flinch hearing the word how they discribed him "kufufufu~ looks like you want to see the world of horror that much, in the extend of insulting me" mukuro said

mukuro prepared his trident, but tsuna saw it " mukuro, stop it" he said with a straight face "as you wish, vongola" mukuro said.

tsuna's classmates didn't fail to miss what the pinapple said (mukuro:"hey!") (let's ignore that).

"y-you are the vongola" nezu said stuttering, tsuna smirked and let out a little boss aura. "so what if i am i'm still your old- dame-tsuna, am i right, nezu-sensei" tsuna said.

~timeskip~

after the nightmare- i mean confesion reborn called it a day and ordered them to went to their room, he called butlers to escort them to their rooms boy and girls had a seperate rooms, they're staying on two diferent rooms with a multiple beds that will fit them.

"good evening vongola decimo's guess, i am sebastian and i will be your butler for today" sebastian said to the girls, the (fan)girls start squeling,until one spoke up "hey, aren't you the pilot who fly us here" she asked, sebastian just chuckled"indeed, i am the pilot earlier, now please allow me to escort you to the dining room, dinner is about to be serve in minutes" sebastian said .

the girls nods in approval " thank you" the girls said in unison. "then please get ready for dinner" he said then left the room to give them some privacy.

~meanwhile at the boys~

"hey, do you think dame-tsuna is telling the truth?" one of the boys said, then the door suddenly opened "excuse me, i'm your assigned butler today, i am tanaka, i was also your co-pilot earlier, now i would like you to please get ready for dinner for it will be ready for any minute also the vongola decimo want to talk to all of you." tanaka said.

everyone looked at door that's now closed before feeling a little bit of of chill on their spine when they heard the vongola decimo, it's means tsuna , means trouble.

what will happen

~meanwhile with tsuna~

"whaaa!! what have i done? did i scare them d-d-did i give them the wrong impresion? what would they think of me now? i- i" he was panicking and about to cry, then looked at reborn with a teary eyes.

reborn just looked at him then sighed before smirking " don't worry, leave them with a different impresion on you,... that'll teach them to never mess with my cute little dame-student" he said without letting tsuna hear the last sentence(yeah,he have a brotherly love for tsuna)

tsuna then looked at his guardians(who the author almost forgot) with a worried face, he sighed " uhm, minna, may i request that if ever there's an enemy attack please let's do our best to protect them" tsuna said while showing his puppy eyes.

some of them blushed some just sighed and one fainted.(you know who), reborn looked at kyoya and mukuro, giving them a little signal, making the two guardians smirk " kufufufu~, 'guess, there no choice, if it's tsunayoshi who requested, then, fine by me." mukuro said.

kyoya just hn-ed then set his gaze at tsuna before leaning against the wall and closed his eyes.yamamoto just helped gokudera stand up then laugh like the usual, pretending that he knows nothing about reborn's plan.

~timeskip~

the students along with nezu and byakuran are now on the dinning area waiting for a certain boss and co. to show up.

as soon as the door opened, a certain group catches their attention, six people wearing suits and a different color for their button up shirts representing their flames with a kid.

gokudera came in first, he's wear a black tie with a red button up shirt, next is yamamoto, carrying his sword and wearing a black tie with a blue button up shirt, next is kid with an afro hair running around wearing a cow printed shirt, next is a white haired boxer yelling EXTREME everytime, wearing a black tie and a yellow-orange button up shirt, next is hibari wearing black tie with a purple button up shirt, and mukuro wearing a loose bleck tie and an undone button up shirt making the sum of the girls blush, lastly, reborn wearing his fedora and a black tie and a yellow-orange button up shirt with leon resting on his hat.

they all looked surprise by the new commers appearance "uh, reboyama-sensei, why are they wearing such an expensive suit, and where's dame- i mean tsunayoshi?" gokudera snapped when he heard his teacher "bastard, don't get to familliar with juudaime" reborn cut him off by raising his hand then smirks "dame-tsuna will be coming here in a minute so please remain seated, as for the reason their wearing that is because they own it and they have their own room here"reborn said

nezu was shocked and annoyed at the same time for unknown reason. he just sit quietly.

reborn and the others just sat near the end of the table, when the door opened revealing a brunet with a black tie, orange button up shirt and a white suit. the girls blush, not knowing that their weak and dame-classmate can be so hot and elegant looking. "good evening, sorry for making you wait" he said then smiled. making the girls blushed more while the boys got annoyed. while byakuran, just sat being him.

~to be continued


	6. dinner and sadist

tsuna sat on the end of the table where the boss/head sit. he smiled then the maids started putting the foods on the table, there was already a lot of food lined on the table.

the maids pour red wine on tsuna's wine glass, and the same for the guardians and byakuran while reborn had espresso, tsuna sips on his wine "oi,dame-tsuna, why do you have a red wine your still underage"said their class rep. yukio.

tsuna chuckled then put the glass down " it's because i have to as the vongola decimo, right reborn thought i'm still not used to it so i get drunk easily and would beat my guardians if they even make a little destruction on my mansion." then he smiled worth a thousand watts.

his classmates shivered and paled, while his guardians flinched and shudered remembering what happened the last time tsuna got drunk.

reborn sips on his esperesso and clears his throat to get everyone's attention "now that the boss is here, then start eating after that, please clean yourself for bed" then he glance at tsuna "and you, have a lot of paperwok to finish, you have guts to sleep it off" reborn said with a tik mark on his head.

the guardians sweatdrop and just stayed quiet while eating and not bothering to get between them, while, tsuna was pouts "reborn, do i really have to finish it now, i'm not even sleep then, i was sighing and you happened to see my eyes closed." tsuna complain.

reborn just ignored him and continued eating his food. "now, your ingoring me? you're despicable " tsuna muttered but, unfortunately reborn heard it so he threw a butter knife at tsuna, which he effortlessly dodge the knife and hits his chair instead.yeah real safe

tsuna sighed "reborn please stop throwing knives at me, it keeps hitting my chair" he said while cutting a chunk of stake, "then don't avoid it" reborn said.

nezu and the students are dumbfounded how tsuna easily dodge a knife being thrown at him with ease and how different he acts, how familliar he is with talking to reborn, so they can't help but be curious.

"uhm, excuse me, but may i ask what's your relationship with dam-ugh,tsunayoshi,reborn-san"nezu asked with his oh-so elite attitude.

Reborn smirks before answering "well, i'm his tutor and a real hitman, in fact the worlds greatest hitman " he said, then from the corner of his eyes he glance at tsuna and saw him sigh with a 'give-me-a-break' kind of look on his face.

Nezu can't believe what he just heard, the person he admires is a pro. Hitman and the worlds greatest, and what more?

He's under the student he belittle and made fun of along with the other students.

'He's a hitman!? And dame-tsuna is the heir of a multi-company vongola!? T-then what more'nezu thought.

Reborn can read minds and nezu is easy to read like an open book, reborn smirks grew wider "did i not mention that i can read minds, so please be carefull of what your thinking" reborn said outloud so that, the other students might hear.

Yamamoto and gokudera just smirk and act liked nothing happened when tsuna turned their way,"ara,what is it, gokudera-kun,yamamoto?"tsuna asked his two friends.

"Nothing, gokudera is just joking about something" " what did you say,yakyuu-baka?!" Yamamoto and gokudera then started a one-sided fight.

Tsuna just nods and let his two friends. "Nezu-sensei, even here in italy you and my classmates are studying italian, reborn will give you the details tomorrow" tsuna said," wait, who's reborn?" Nezu asked.

Reborn then glance at nezu " oh, right, i haven't told you yet, my real name" then he sighed " my real name is renato, that is in italian. In english it means reborn" he said.

Nezu nods then continued eating, after that the whole dinner was some what peaceful.

~timeskip~

It was morning tsuna woke up early and called for gokudera, yamamoto and reborn " gokudera-kun,here's the schedule for their study, please make sure they're done, if not, do whatever you want with them" gokudera smirks"hai, juudaime".

Then he turned to yamamoto," yamamoto, please teach them self defense and please call for colonnello and lal if possible." yamamoto nods "gotcha".

Then tsuna dismissed his two guardians, gokudera and yamamoto both have smirks on their faces 'just like predicted' they both thought.

Tsuna continued to work, ignoring the fact that reborn is still waiting. "You called me here then ignore me, what do you want!?" Reborn snapped, tsuna smirks and gave reborn a sadistic smile, but less intimidating than him.

'What is he thinking? I can't even tell at all, this is intresting'reborn thought


End file.
